The Queen of Beverly Hills High School
by iloveromance
Summary: Vivian's proudest moment finally arrives when she participates in her high school graduation ceremony, surrounded by people she loves. But she doesn't realize that her Graduation Day will soon take on a whole new meaning. Written in memory of the wonderful Gary Marshall.


Vivian's eyes moved across the Beverly Hills High School football stadium, where a large crowd had already begun to gather, despite the fact that the ceremony was still an hour and a half away.

"Everyone is looking at me!" She groaned.

Edward smiled. "They're not looking at you, they're looking at me."

She scoffed. "Where have I heard _that_ before? Oh right, on our shopping spree to Rodeo Drive!"

"And the same is true now. They're looking at me."

"Why would they be looking at you? You're not the one who's about to make a fool out of himself in front of the entire population of Beverly Hills."

"And neither are you. In fact, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, but you look very beautiful."

She felt her cheeks flush, but she'd learned not to buy into compliments, no matter how flattering. And especially if that flattery came from the infamous (and very rich) Edward Lewis.

"Right." Was all she could say. It wasn't much of a reply, but it drew him closer to her and he kissed her hair.

"It's true… I had no idea that orange could be so sexy."

His whispered words about the color of her cap and gown sent a wave of heat that rushed through her and she had the sudden urge to show him how much she loved him, right there on the football field. She'd never made love on a football field before and the idea was sexy. It was damn sexy and even more risqué than it sounded. Suddenly she wanted so much to get him on the football field that she very nearly gave in to her urges.

But she couldn't do it. She'd worked too hard to just throw it all away. And so, she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. It was a gesture that brought cat calls and cheers from the crowd. And she made sure that she gave those who were watching their money's worth. Edward, of course, didn't seem to mind.

With all the force she could muster, she drew back, her lips burning from his touch. God, why did she have to go through with this stupid ceremony? All she wanted to do was to get into his Lotus and let him whisk her away to the Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel .

They could go up to the pent-house. It would only take a few minutes to shed their clothes and even less time to begin what they were best at.

" _Ladies and gentlemen…"_

The booming voice over the loud speaker made he jump and her heart began to race.

 _"Welcome to the Beverly Hills High School Graduation Ceremony. Class of-."  
_

"Well, I guess that's you."

"I feel stupid in this cap and gown." She groaned. "And I look like an idiot!"

Edward laughed and kissed her forehead. "You do not. You look very beautiful."

"Edward, will you stop lying? I'm old enough to be one of these kids' mothers! In fact, I'm probably the oldest one here!"

But he was unfazed. "You are not. I am older than you. And look out there." He gestured to the crowd in the stands, which had grown to twice the size it had been before.

She took a deep, shuddered breath. "Oh God…"

"Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine. Now you'd better go over there where the others are. The ceremony is going to start any minute."

No longer caring that anyone was watching, and strangely wishing that they were, she pulled Edward toward her and pressed her lips to his for a scorching kiss.

When the kiss ended, he drew back, somewhat disoriented.

"Well, that's was…"

"I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too, Vivian!" He called to her as she hurried to join the hundred or so other students who were gathered in an orange blob in one corner of the stadium.

The wait for her row to be called to make their way to the stage was unbearable and she wished… Oh how she wished, that she hadn't been born with the unfortunate last name of Ward. W was near the end of the alphabet and at the rate the ceremony was going, they'd be there all night.

However, the closer the letters came to her last name, the more nervous she became. And then she was standing, following the row of soon to be graduates ( _Kids_ , really), to the stage.

And suddenly the moment was upon her.

She stood on the stage, her heart thundering. This was it, this was really it.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm.

" _Vivian Ward!"_

As carefully as possible she moved up the one small step and then walked across the black carpeted stage, praying that she wouldn't fall. But when she made a somewhat stupid attempt to turn her head and glance at the crowd, her eyes widened at the number of people who were standing, cheering and applauding, calling out her name.

The man in front of her smiled at her, but she could hardly see his features, for his face was blurred by her tears. There were hundreds of flashing lights, the kind that she'd only seen from cameras when paparazzi took pictures of celebrities. But at that moment, the flashing lights were photographers, taking pictures of her.

"Congratulations." The man said with a nod.

"Th-thank you." She stammered, taking the flat, orange leather-bound square from him.

In a daze she walked off the stage, amazed that she didn't fall on her face as she exited the other side and returned to her seat. Her hands trembled, making it difficult to open the object in her hand. But when she did, she glanced at the letters; her name written in neat, black script. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

 _ **Beverly Hills High School**_

 _ **This certifies that**_

 _ **Vivian Ward**_

 _ **Has satisfactorily completed the required work and is awarded this High School Diploma on this date….**_

She reached into her purse for a tissue, dabbing at her eyes before her tears could reach the smooth cream paper and ruin what she'd worked so hard to receive. When all of the people around her stood, she realized that the speaker had finished speaking and was congratulating the graduating class. He thanked everyone for coming and then, to her horror, asked her to stand.

She did so, but did not dare to look at anyone. However it was impossible, given the way the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

The whole class stood and preformed the ritual of moving their black tassels from one side of their cap to the other and when they threw their caps into the air, she realized that the ceremony had come to a close. But she wasn't about to throw her cap in the air. She wanted to keep it. She would cherish it for the rest of her life.  
As the sea of people disbursed, Vivian bolted out of her seat and made her way to the stands, where, sure enough, Edward was waiting for her. She knew that the entire student body was looking at her but she didn't care. Like a child, she ran toward him and threw herself into his open arms, laughing as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you, Vivian!" He shouted. "See? All of those times that you doubted yourself… I never did. I knew you could do it!"

"Edward, it's no big deal! It's just high school."

"It's a huge deal." He corrected her. And then he kissed her to prevent her from saying anything more.

"Mind if I kiss the graduate?"

Vivian drew out of Edward's arms and gasped in surprise, throwing her arms around the person in front of her.

"Barney, oh my God, what are you doing here?"

The manager of the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel smiled. "What, are you kidding me? I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

"But what about the hotel?"

"It practically runs itself!"

"Hey, don't I get a turn?"

Vivian turned around and screamed in delight. "Kit! Oh my God, you look great!"

That, actually was the biggest understatement ever. Her best friend was completely transformed, wearing a sophisticated hairstyle and a blue dress that hugged her curves. Yet, it was very conservative, something that Vivian thought she would never see.

The two women squealed and hugged each other tight and then let go.

"Thanks." Kit said. "I'm still trying to get used to it."

"What happened?" Vivian asked. "I-I mean, you look amazing, but what happened?"

Kit shrugged. "Life happened I guess. Once I enrolled in that beauty college, things started to change. Oh God, I missed you!"

Vivian tightened her hold on her friend. "I missed you too!"

"I can't believe that you're a high school graduate!" Kit beamed. "I mean, you're smart and all but I never thought-."

"I did."

Vivian turned to find Edward standing behind her. "Edward, don't start gushing all over me again! It's embarrassing!"

He smiled and reached into his pocket, producing a small, black box. "All right, then perhaps this is more appropriate."

She gasped when he lowered himself to one knee and took her hand. "Vivian, will you-."

"Yes!" she squealed, leaning to kiss him. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He laughed. "Well, that's nice but… what makes you think that's what I was going to ask you?"

Her heart sank as she stepped back. "Well, I-."

His mouth curved into a grin and he opened the black box. "Miss Vivian Ward, will you marry me?"

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Edward!"

"So, is that a _yes_?"

Once again she threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well that's good because… I don't think that this ring will fit anyone else's finger."

The sight of the ring brought tears to her eyes. "Edward…" It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And she couldn't believe that it was hers.

She held out her trembling hand as Edward slid the ring onto her finger. It was a moment that she would remember forever, eclipsed only by the many kisses and applause that followed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Barney said. "An even bigger celebration than originally planned! So everyone hop into the limo and follow me to the hotel!"

Vivian looked at her fiancé (Her fiancé!) and smiled. It was official… high school graduation was the best day of her life….

So far.

THE END


End file.
